The Trouble with Sonic
by Toramaru
Summary: The Doctor 10th and The Master bond during the Harold Saxon escapade. Mild bondage and torture in a way but it's all consensual. And there's a sonic screwdriver? Complete unless ppl want a sequel, let me know.
1. Chapter 1

So, this time it's The Tenth Doctor and The Master during his stint as Harold Saxon.

Um, yea. Mild bondage and torture (in a way). Not to worry though, all this is most def con.

There is gonna be a 2nd chapter but I don't know if I should continue it after that. Should the Doctor seek revenge for what the Master did to him?

You decide! RNR and enjoy =D

* * *

"Lift your hips." The cold voice ordered the man on the ground. Shakily, he lifted his hips high into the air, not an easy feat when your hands are tied behind your back. The Master leaned back in his chair and grinned manically. Before him was The Doctor, head pressed into the floor and hips high in the air. He was still wearing the slimming pinstripe suit but the tan coat that you often saw him wearing was missing. Leaning forward, The Master continued to stare at the beautiful sight in front of him. The back of The Doctors neck was tinged pink with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. The Master grinned at the color and placed a hand gently on the offered rear in front of him. Gently, he began to rub the tips of his fingers over The Doctors ass, relishing in the soft mewls and whimpers The Doctor couldn't stop.

Slipping out of his throne-like chair, he moved his second hand around to the front of The Doctor's pants and gently palmed the growing erection hidden by soft fabric. The Doctor arched and moaned, rocking gently into the contact. The Master, pleased with the reaction he was getting from The Doctor, slid one finger carefully over the pants seam that disappeared in between long legs. The Doctor squirmed again, growling at how the fabric was a barrier to feeling the cool hands of the other. A soft clunk caught The Masters attention; lying beside The Doctor was his precious sonic screwdriver. An idea slowly formed in The Masters mind, and the images that accompanied his idea made him lick his lips in anticipation.

Quietly, so as to not alert The Doctor, The Master slipped the sonic device into his jacket pocket before letting his hands resume their gentle caresses. Then, he leaned around the doctor and expertly undid the pinstripe trousers. In one deft movement, he pulled The Doctors pants down and watched in glee as the other shivered as the cool air hit his fevered skin. Again, he let one finger run along The Doctors ass, going near, but not touching, all his most sensitive areas. The Doctor turned his head to look at him and The Masters breath hitched. Brown eyes almost black with lust, hair messy (messier), and moist lips parted slightly as he panted, The Doctor was beautiful.

"Master…" The Doctor panted out, eyes conveying all that needed to be said but he pushed his hips back towards The Master to make sure his intent was clear. Grinning his toothy grin, The Master licked his finger, eyes never leaving The Doctors. He watched as The Doctor shuffled back a bit and twisted his head back underneath him. Once The Doctor was back with his forehead pressed to the ground, The Master slid his finger down between The Doctors cheeks and slowly pushed his finger past the ring of muscle. The Master and Doctor groaned together: The Doctor in pleasure, The Master in appreciation. Obviously, this regeneration hadn't done anything of this sort before and The Master was ecstatic that The Doctor had reserved it for him.

Slowly, to avoid pain for once, The Master finger fucked The Doctor. The Doctor panted under The Masters ministrations and he already began to feel the tell-tale tendrils of heat pooling in his stomach. He groaned out The Masters name and the finger in him stilled. The Doctor growled softly and pushed back on the digit still buried within him. Noticing that The Master didn't remove the finger, he kept moving, enjoying the little bit of control The Master gave him. The Master on the other hand was a bit busy fighting an inner battle. Yes he wanted to take The Doctor hard and fast but he also wanted to tease him and make him beg for it. Making up his mind, The Master removed his finger and dropped his hand into his pocket. The slight whimper of protest was cut off when he started speaking.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I truly want to continue. But…" The Master paused and leered at the lust filled man as he struggled to maintain the embarrassing and compromising posture. "You see, there's a companion of yours that wants in on our little game, and I felt that it would be unsporting not to them join in as they have been your companion longer than anyone else." At this, The Doctor twisted around, alarm clear in his otherwise hazy eyes. The Master pulled out his sonic screwdriver and watched The Doctors mouth form a little 'o' in understanding. Sensually, The Master licked the sonic lavishly. The Doctors eyes darkened and he spread his legs a little farther apart as the sonic was lowered down to him.

"Let's see how you two get along." The Master quickly fiddled with a few settings before thrusting the sonic into The Doctor deeply. The Doctor screamed and arched his back as heat surged around his body and the sonic buried inside him pulsed with an irregular beat. Occasionally, the screwdriver would send out another burst of heat which soon left The Doctor intelligible. A phone at the back of the room went off and The Master glanced at The Doctor before standing and walking over to it. Picking it up, he listened to the other end shortly before slamming it back down. The Master stalked over to the prone man, undoing his tie as he went.

"I have some business to take care of but while I'm gone, I suggest that you keep it down or someone may come in and find you." The Master smirked at the glimmer of panic in the brown eyes before they were covered by the black fabric of his tie, effectively blinding The Doctor. Standing, The Master smoothed out his clothes before picking up a stack of papers.

"I'll be back soon Doctor. Remember, I'd keep it down if I were you, these walls aren't too thick. But for now, it's time to Harold Saxon again." Smirk plastered on his face, The Master slid out of his office leaving the other tied up and submissive, awaiting his return. He grinned, he was looking forward to work for once.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. Please remember to RnR :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Master stalked down the hallway, clearly annoyed at having been kept in his meeting for so long. He noticed a few workers attempt to approach him but a well aimed glare sent them scurrying in the other direction. When he got to the door of his office, he glanced around. Glad that no one was anywhere near, The Master pressed his ear gently to the door, listen to the sounds within. Moans and whimpers leaked were heard faintly through the solid wood and he could hear The Doctor gasping his name occasionally. He felt heat pool in his stomach and carefully opened the door, taking care to make as little sound as possible. He locked the door behind him, wincing slightly at the unnecessarily loud mechanical sound it made. Relieved when The Doctor made no show of hearing the sound, The Master walked over to him and lightly ran his hand over The Doctors ass. The Doctor yelped at the sudden contact and twisted his head around in a vain attempt to see who was touching him.

"Master?" The Doctors voice held a note of panic, and his body was tense that showed just how nervous he felt. The Master, instead of answer, reached around The Doctors body and grabbed his member, hissing in pleasure at the shocked moan that ripped through The Doctors slim frame.

"Did you miss me?" More of a rhetorical question really, so The Master was surprised when The Doctor nodded, blushing, and pressed his ass into him.

"How many times did you come while I was gone; two, three times?" The Doctor groaned and mumbled slightly in Gallifreyan. In a moment of control, The Doctor straightened up and turned around. Locating The Master easily, he pressed a fierce kiss to the others lips. The Master hummed happily, half the fun was when The Doctor tried to take control. Ripping off the blindfold, The Master deepened the kiss and fondled the oversensitive flesh.

"Master…I want you." Those three words, those three blissful words shot heat straight to The Masters groin. Growling, he turned The Doctor over again and hastily pulled off his jacket and shirt. Reaching down, he pressed lightly on the sonic screwdriver still embedded in the other Time Lord before pulling it out sharply. The Doctors eyes widened at the quick movement and before he could protest at the emptiness, he felt The Master pushing in. The lack of preparation hurt, but the hours with the sonic had loosened him up nicely. Once The Master was all the way in, they paused, catching their breath.

The Master felt The Doctor start to fidget beneath him and he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on the back of The Doctors neck. Sliding out slightly, he bit the spot and licked at it while he continued to thrust quickly into The Doctor. Moans filled the room, bouncing off the walls and making the pair even more aroused. The Doctor struggled at his bonds a bit before he felt a deft hand quickly undo them. Sighing in thanks, The Doctor grabbed hold of the coffee table in front of him and began to thrust back against The Master. He felt strong, cold hands grip his hips roughly as The Master began to lengthen his thrusts, pulling back so he was almost completely out before pushing back in. The Doctor was panting and moaning, breath coming in short gasps as he felt himself near his peak.

Straightening, The Doctor tangled his hand in The Masters hair and twisted his head to catch his lips. The Masters hand descended on his manhood, roughly stroking him. A short cry from The Doctor and he was coming, The Master not far behind with a grunt of his own. The Master pulled out of him and flipped him onto his back before re-entering him. The Doctor loved him when he was like this. The pure, animalistic need as The Master drove into him again and again. The Doctor reached up and pulled him down hungrily, biting at his neck and leaving an angry red mark. Soothing it with his tongue, The Doctor kissed and nibbled at The Masters ears, relishing in the little moans and gasps that he elicited. The Master grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head before diving down and kissing The Doctor furiously. His thrusts were getting harder and rougher as all sense left him. Wrapping slim legs around The Masters hips, The Doctor angled himself and lost himself in the pleasure. With a scream in Gallifreyan, The Doctor and The Master came together, eyes glazed in the pleasure that they had forgotten.

Bonelessly, The Master slumped over The Doctor, getting his breath back. Kissing the others eyelids tenderly, The Doctor basked in the afterglow, content to just lay there. The Master raised one of The Doctors hands, still entwined with his, and kissed the back softly. Nuzzling into his embrace, The Doctor mumbled a series of nonsense words before dozing off, feeling safe in the embrace of another like him.

"Doctor…" A slight vocalization of acknowledgment, "Let's leave here. I'm sick of being around these stupid cattle."

Large brown-eyes stared at him. Then, smiling a huge grin and hugging him tightly, The Doctor wrapped himself around the other and nodded into his shoulder. Pressing a kiss to the top of the brown, spiky head, The Master wrapped his arms around the lean man and fell into the first peaceful sleep that he could remember. The Drums had quieted. They weren't gone, but they were muted and distant. With a shock, The Master realized that the sound he heard wasn't the Drums in his head, but the beat of the Time Lords heart. Relief, fear, and confusion passed through him before he came to the conclusion that for the first time in a long time, he was happy. He may miss the Drums later, but for that, all he had to do was lie next to his Doctor and he would be complete.


End file.
